Shock & Fright
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Jacob/Jasper Slash… Jacob gets the shock of his life… Written for the 100 Monkeys O/S Song Contest by Team Fire & Ice.


**Title: **_Shock & Fright_

**Pairing: **_Jacob/Jasper_

**Rating: **_M_

**Song: **_Shock and Fright By: 100 Monkeys _

**Summary: **_Jacob/Jasper Slash… Jacob gets the shock of his life… Posted for the TeamFireandIce contest._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own twilight AND I don't own the song Shock and Fright… :( Also big thanks goes to CrystalMichelle for beta work and help. :) _

_**ALSO I would like to add that while in the books shifters lose their clothes when they shift, in this story this is not the case…**_

**Jacob POV-**

The bonfire was in full swing by the time I made it to First Beach. Parking my old beaten up Chevy on the dirt road I quickly jump out and walk over to a group of my friends.

"Jake!" Embry yells as I join them. "Man it took you forever to get here, Paul tried to drink all the beer lucky for you I saved you one."

I thank him as I grab the offered bottle, open it and take a gulp, letting the burn of the alcohol run down my throat. I look out over the ocean, ignoring all the conversations happening around me.

The waves were small tonight, as the full moon shone on it, giving the ocean a slight eerie look. I couldn't help as I stepped closer towards it as if it was calling to me.

"What do you think Jake?" Jared asks his face suddenly in front of mine, slightly scaring me, causing me to jump back. How did the 6'5" Jared move so quiet? I wondered as I try to calm my breath.

"Dude, what's up with you getting into peoples' faces?" I practically yell as the guys around us start laughing.

"Oh, poor Jake, I frightened the little guy." Jared said taking his hand and patting my head as if I was so much smaller than him and at 6'2" I was anything but small.

"Jared, trust me your face is scary enough to frighten anyone." I say trying to calm myself as I look back towards the ocean that now just looks normal, nothing eerie about it. I shake the thoughts from my head and finish off my beer.

That's when I heard it.

A howl in the distance calling out to someone or something, sending ice cold chills down my spine. I look around me, at my friends to ask if they had also heard the howl. But none were looking at me, they were looking towards the woods, where the sound had come from, and slowly, one by one they began to change. I watched in horror as I backed my way towards the road.

My friend's eyes turned yellow and their bodies stretching and morphing into something inhuman. Their limbs grew until they were on all fours with huge glowing eyes and fur covering their bodies. Massive sized wolfs were all looking at me as I turned and ran from them.

I don't know where I was running to or for how long but I didn't dare stop as I ran from creatures that belonged in horror movies. I couldn't believe this was happening. I paused for a moment to look behind me. There in the distance I saw them, three massive wolves their eyes locked on me.

"_They're coming after me."_ I think as I turn to continue running. I don't slow down, hopping over roots and zipping around trees. I could hear their massive paws as if they were right behind me, hot on my trail. Eventually my legs give out and I find myself crawling over the forest floor, paying no attention to the things around me, just knowing I needed to get away.

I don't stop, even when my breathing is heavy and ragged I keep pushing through the forest, not stopping; at least I don't until I run into something very hard and very cold. I feel exhausted as I look up and stare into the perfect face of the stranger. His curly blonde hair had fallen into his face as he was bent down towards me.

"Are you alright?" A silky smooth voice asks as a hand reaches down to help me stand.

"Um… Yeah I'm alright. Gosh sorry, I um there were…" I looked behind me, expecting to see the massive wolves standing there. "Sorry I heard wolves." Well I sound like an idiot. I say to myself as I allow the man to help me up. Once standing I realize I had no shoes on, guess I lost those while running. The strange thing is my shirt was torn to bits and was hardly even on.

"What brings one of your kind this way?" He asked, as slight southern accent in his words. One of my kind, really? Like I know I'm an American Indian, but we're all human, aren't we.

"My name's Jacob." I say slightly harsh. "I wasn't aware that I couldn't come this far. And you are?" I held my breath as I waited to hear this beautiful man's name. I may have been annoyed with how he was acting, but I still wanted to know his name.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale. I'm new in town." His smile mesmerized me as I look at him. "I didn't mean you couldn't come this far, I just meant that you shifters usually don't." This guy must be crazy, I think as I look at him. "It is very nice to meet you Jacob Black." I think I hear him say something about how beautiful I am, but I can't be sure as my mouth and body gets ahead of my brain.

"It's very nice to meet you Jasper Hale." I say just as I pull his body towards mine.

His lips feel like heaven, causing me to moan.

"Oh Jacob you are more perfect than I ever though you could be. You don't know how long I've roamed this earth waiting for you." His words confused me, but I just ignore them as I kissed him again.

"Jasper I have no idea what you are talking about." I say, feeling as if I've known him all my life.

"Well Jacob I guess I should explain that…" He doesn't get a chance to finish as we hear a noise behind us. I'm scared out of my mind before I turn around, totally expecting to see the giant wolves again. Imagine my surprise when I see Sam Uley standing there in only a pair of torn cutoffs.

"Jacob, come with me." Sam's voice held authority and the gaze he gave me had me wondering if he seriously thought I would listen to him. Why would I want to leave the presence of this beautiful man before me? _Jasper… I could definitely get use to him... _I am brought out of my musings as others join us. Two males with eyes like Jaspers and skin that almost glowed in the moonlight.

"Now Sam," The one with bronze hair says as if he was scolding a child, though I was almost positive Sam was years older. "If Jacob wants to stay he is more than welcome to."

"Yeah we don't mind Him on our land." The other male said eyeing Sam as if he wanted to start a fight. "But we do have a problem with you on our land."

It all happened so fast.

One minute five humans are standing there all staring someone down and the next Sam explodes into a giant wolf.

"What's going on?" I demand, seeing as I'm the only one surprised that Sam was now one of those wolves that had been chasing me.

"Jacob we're shifters…" A now human Sam says before everything goes black.

I woke up startled as I look around my room.

Sweat was running down my bare chest and my heart felt as if it would beat out of my chest.

"_Shock and fright_

_All the creatures of the night_

_They're coming after me_

_And I'm runnin runnin runnin can't you see_

_from these things that are coming after me-e-e"_

I slam my hand down onto the alarm clock, efficiently cutting off the song and rub one hand over my face.

I slowly crawl out of bed and head for the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my body and sooth my muscles.

I close my eyes as I let my hand travel down towards my morning wood. Even though it was such a weird dream I can't help but picture golden eyes looking up at me as he kneels before me, begging to suck my cock.

"Jasper." I whisper, though I almost sounded as if I was begging. Slowly my own hand travels down my chest and wraps around the base of my cock. I slowly stroke it and imagine it's his hand on me.

He leans forward and kisses the head; a chill runs through my body. I have to bring my other hand up to brace myself against the wall, wishing I was running it through his wet blond locks.

His eyes close when I slightly tug on his hair before his lips engulf me, taking me all the way in. He pulls back and swirls his tongue around my head, lapping up the precum leaking from the slit.

One of his hands glides up my thigh before taking my balls in his hand. His mouth goes back to work on my dick, going down slowly and sucking hard coming back up. At the same time he tugs on my balls and swirls them in his palm.

By now I'm breathing fast and fucking my hand hard, the water and my hand hardly passing for any comparison to his own mouth.

He opens his eyes again, staring straight into mine. I can feel my body letting go and his ministrations pick up. I throw my head back as I shoot down his throat... well, all over my hand and the shower wall.

As the warm water starts to turn cold I quickly wash my hair and body, before stepping out of the shower, and getting ready for school.

I was finally starting my senior year of high school at Forks High. Man I was so ready to be done with High School.

I ignore the stupid preps that were standing around talking about some new kids in school, why did I care if there were new kids in school? Not like anyone in this God forsaken town will ever swing my way.

I don't see any of my friends as I walk to my locker and then to my first class just as the bell rings. I ignore my classmates as I take a seat near the back, only looking up when the teacher calls the class to attention.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Mr. Jasper Hale," Mr. Hipp says turning to Jasper. "Why don't you tell the class what instrument you play?" I listened intently as he started to speak, I couldn't believe it, it was my dream guy, literally. I wasn't sure how this angel ended up in my dream last night, but I was sure that Jasper Hale was someone I wanted to get closer to.

"I play the base guitar and I also enjoy singing." His voice is soft as he speaks and I can't help but notice he is looking straight at me. My eyes don't leave his as the teacher directs him to sit next to me. His eyes were such a strange color and I wondered if they were contacts.

By the time he actually makes it to his seat I have about a million questions for him, floating around in my mind.

"Hello Jacob, it's nice to see you again." He says his voice as smooth as honey.

"Um hi," I say as I stare at him, wondering how he knew my name and why he thought we had already met. Wasn't it just a dream last night? "Welcome to Hell High Jasper." I whisper.

I could swear I heard him say something like "I would gladly burn with you if this is hell." Causing my heartbeat to quicken and I was almost sure he could hear it.

As the teacher talks our legs end up touching sending a chill down my spine.

His skin is like ice against mine, setting my body on fire.

_Hmmm… Fire and Ice, what a perfect match they would be together, don't you think? _

**Jasper POV-**

I was shocked but excited when the young shifter told me his name was Jacob Black. When Alice found me all those years ago there were two things she wouldn't shut up about. One being her mate, Edward Cullen, whom has ended up being like a brother to me. The other thing is my mate, whose name is Jacob Black, and that has been all she can tell me.

Everything was going fine. Between Jacob and I, given we hadn't said much to each other but I was just about to tell him everything, even explain that he was a shifter, since he seemed to be confused about that.

That is until Sam showed up. _My family and I had met Sam shortly after moving to town, making sure the treaty was still valid and that he and his pack wouldn't attack. _

"What's going on?" Jacob demands, after seeing Sam phase. _Yep definitely doesn't know about being a shifter._ I think, catching my brother's worried gaze at me. I could feel his emotions of worry for me, and why shouldn't he be worried? I have finally found Jacob Black, my soul mate; problem is he's a shifter.

"Jacob we're shifters." Sam says after reverting back to human. With my quick reflexes I catch Jacob before his body hits the ground.

"He's in shock." Edward explains after we all listen for a heartbeat. "Things might be best if he wakes in his own bed, everything can be explained to him tomorrow."

I very reluctantly hand Jacob over to Sam.

I hate to see the two of them disappear through the trees, I just found him. I didn't want to lose him, or worst, have him hate me.

I was the only one out of my siblings excited for school to start the next day and imagine my surprise when I walk into my first class and see Jacob sitting there in the back. I can't take my eyes off him as I introduce myself to the class and am instructed to take a seat next to Jacob.

"Hello Jacob, it's nice to see you again." I say giving him my best smile.

"Um hi," He replies and I can feel confusion rolling off of him before he adds. "Welcome to Hell High Jasper." And I am rewarded with a smile before he turns his attention to the teacher.

"I would gladly burn with you if this is hell." I reply quietly, though I knew he had heard me when his heartbeat quickens. Or maybe it's because I had also causally let my leg stretch so that we would be touching. The warmth from his touch sent electricity through me and I knew then, even though he was a shifter and I a vampire, he would accept me for who I am.

I hardly heard anything the teacher said as I stared at Jacob Black. I could tell by the way his hands slightly drummed on his knees that he would indeed be a drummer and I couldn't wait for the day that I could hear him play.

Thoughts of Jacob consumed me the entire class until the bell rang and Jacob stood, our bodies no longer touching. But soon, soon he would be mine.

_His body was like fire and mine was like ice._

_Two polar opposites. _

_But what a better match for ice than fire?_

**AN: TeamFireandIce can be found in my favorite authors section. Please go there for contest information and other entries… AND PLEASE Vote later this month :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to click the review button :)**


End file.
